Breaking Point
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: What would you do when brought to the breaking point? DV


**Breaking Point**

**by Pip**

**Summary: What would you do when brought to the breaking point?**

**Rated: PG-13 for some bad language.**

**A/N: This was orginially intended to be in my Kisses series, as the 'Prince' entry. But I thought it would be too long for it once I got to the actual kissing thing. So I chucked it as 'Prince,' but couldn't just let it sit gathering virtual dust on my hard drive. Found it read well as a stand alone, or as a compliment to 'Prince.' You don't have to read 'Prince' to enjoy this one.**

**If you have been reading the Kisses series, than I find it reads better if you do 'Prince', than come to this one.**

**LVOE for my beta who willing puts up with my STS, in my fics and on a daily basis. Higgles for you my friend!**

**--------------**

SG-1 had him surrounded. Daniel had her back as she went to talk to him. To assure him that the demons that had possessed two members of her team were long gone. She had a connection to the villager. Morone was his name, and he seemed to have a crush on her. The idea nauseated Daniel. He just couldn't trust the man.

He could hear her talking to Morone. She was very eloquent when she wanted to be. Daniel couldn't see her exact movements, but he was pretty sure she had placed her hands on his hand, and the gun he was holding. All she had to do was get him to surrender it. She could do that. She could do anything when she put her mind to it.

Then the shot rang out loud in the open air.

Daniel's heart stopped as she flinched with the impact.

No one moved for what seemed like an eternity.

Then she slowly collapsed to a sitting position in the dirt, hands clutched to her side. Blood seeped through her fingers. She looked down at her hands, than back up at Daniel with shock. Watching her fall onto her back in pain brought the world crashing back to him in an instant.

He advanced forward, training his weapon on the bastard who had pulled the trigger first. Now that she was out of his line of fire, Daniel had nothing to hold back his fury as the man once more aimed the gun at her. Morone didn't think he would actually shoot him.

He would want to think again.

"DROP THE GUN NOW!" Daniel screamed. Morone flinched at the command. Daniel's pace quickened and his mind went from warrior to protector instantaneously. He dropped one hand from around the gun as he reached the now trembling assailant. He aimed at his head. "I said DROP IT!"

Morone nodded quickly. The small pistol he held went flying a few feet across the clearing.

Daniel watched Teal'c pick it up, then he's gaze fell to Vala on the ground a few feet away. She was staring at the sky, breaths coming in short, pain-filled gasps.

"She was possessed..." Morone pleaded, and Daniel turned his glare on the shaking man. "She was possessed and she touched me, and I knew. Like with the Samantha and Teal'c demons."

Daniel looked down at Vala, who was now looking at him with understanding. She mouthed 'sorry' silently, and a tear slipped down her cheek. Daniel inhaled angrily. The bastard had made her think this was HER fault.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Daniel shouted, taking the last remaining steps for the barrel to connect with his forehead. He heard the others protesting, but he tuned them out. "WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL YOU RIGHT NOW?"

Sam came to stand beside Daniel. "Daniel, you can't." He heard the urgency in her voice.

"Why not?" He fumed, never taking his gaze off Morone. "Why shouldn't I rid the galaxy of his stupidity?"

"It's not you Daniel. You can't kill a man in cold blood like this. He's unarmed."

"And?!" Daniel yelled, finally looking at Sam. "He shot Vala, Sam. She was unarmed and he shot her! Why can't I just kill him?" He felt tears sting his eyes.

Sam's look was kind, and she placed a hand on his cheek. "Because you would hate yourself. More importantly, Vala would never forgive you."

Daniel let out a ragged breath, and lowered his weapon slowly. He looked towards Vala, who was being treated by Cam and Teal'c. Holstering his weapon, he moved to be by her side.

Morone let out a sob of relief. Daniel's temper flared once more. In one swift move, Daniel turned and punched Morone in the face, knocking him out cold.

He shook his hand, and caught the hard glare Sam was giving him. He returned the glare with equal intensity.

"Now THAT I'll never regret."

**A/N: Seeing as it had no D/V smoosh, like KISSING, I felt it wasn't quite right for my KISSES series. But I just couldn't let the intense Daniel, as my beta so greatly put it, go to waste! Please, bunnies are begging for reviews!**


End file.
